Draco Tank
Wings of Coronia |baseunit = |role = Anti-armor |eliteability = |useguns = 100mm cannon with ReLoader |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = 340 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Medium |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $800 |time = 0:34 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = None |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 5 (9 when boosted) |seaspeed = |range = 5.75 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * May release its turret as a controllable flying unit when destroyed * Receives speed boost when near Spinblades |structure = |notes = * Starting vehicle for Wings of Coronia * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry |margin = }} The Draco Light Tank is the main battle tank of the Wings of Coronia. Description The weapon designs for the Wings of Coronia all share a similar trait: they were designed to be extremely mobile, and make use of wind manipulation technology to great effect. Emphasizing deadly airborne assaults launched from its sky-borne base, the Wings relies on powerful flying units to complement its ground forces. The Draco light tank is meant to augment their ground forces with a powerful anti-armor, auto-loading gun to make short work of enemy tanks, as well as a windspin engine that allows them to keep up with other fast-moving units. This allows them to be used as effective armored scouts and even take part in devastating hit-and-run attacks. The Draco’s most notable feature, however, is its autonomous turret: in the event that the tank is destroyed in combat, the turret can detach itself from the Draco’s main body, activating its own set of engines that allow it to rise into the skies and continue the fight, but this time raining death from above. This gives the Wings an added element of surprise, especially against armored columns that lack anti-air protection. Despite this advantage, the drone turrets are not well armored themselves and will not last long under continuous AA fire. Overview Assessment Pros * Effective against armored vehicles. * Can crush infantry and fire on the move. * Decent armor and rate of fire. * Fast movement speed when boosted by Spinblades. * Its boosted speed, rate of fire and ability to fire on the move allows it to outmaneuver slower units. * Releases its turret as a flying anti-armor drone when destroyed. * Flying drone can provide the slight advantage against enemies without AA support. Cons * Not as effective against infantry. * Vulnerable against aerial and anti-armor threats. * Inferior to heavy tanks. * Fairly slow without speed boosters. * Released flying drone is fragile and vulnerable to anti-aircraft fire. * Flying drone cannot target air units. Quotes The Draco Tank is voiced by Falloutman. When selected * Coronia tank division. * Even if I lose, I won't! * Master of battle! * What's on the agenda? * Turrets still in place. * Draco, ready to clash! When ordered to move * Draco on the move. * Boost the engines! * Let's head right there. * Seeking the challenge. * Onwards! * On the roll! When ordered to attack * Commence the attack! * To victory! * Duel time! * Charge! * Battle to the death! * Our time is now! See also * Cyclops Walker * Bison Tank Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Wings of Coronia